Telos Akbolto
| introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = |punch through = }} The Telos Akbolto is an exclusive version of the Akbolto available only from the Arbiters of Hexis. Featuring improved stats, the Telos Akbolto also features innate Truth effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. *High rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *No initial spread. Spread increases very slightly on subsequent shots. *Ragdolls and pins the target to the wall on a kill. **Ragdolled bodies fly in a straight line and can damage other enemies in its path. *Has and polarities. *Has an innate Truth effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have travel time, making it more difficult to hit moving targets at long distances. *Semi-auto trigger, making it difficult to fully utilize the high rate of fire. *Long reload time. Comparisons: *'Telos Akbolto', compared to the Akbolto: ** Higher damage. (50 vs 45) ** Higher crit chance. (10% vs 5%) ** Higher status chance. (12.5% vs 7.5%) ** Additional polarity. ** Innate Truth effect. Acquisition *The Telos Akbolto can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Maxim with the Arbiters of Hexis, and spending 100,000 Standing to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Telos Akbolto cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Maxim rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Telos Akbolto has an innate Truth effect identical to that found in Arbiters of Hexis Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Telos Akbolto will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Stamina by 100% for 30 seconds. Tips *Focused on damage, therefore effective against armored enemies, like the Grineer and most Corrupted. *For effective use of non-hitscan weapons, it is strongly recommended to learn leading. In short, leading means aiming ahead of your target so the projectile hits them at their predicted location. *Moderate recoil makes fast subsequent shots more difficult to land when fire rate mods are used. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. *With a decently leveled Magnum Force and fully leveled multishot mods such as Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent these pistols visibly fire 2-3 bolts per shot. When used over a longer range this results in the Telos Akbolto having the effective use of "spray and pray" weapons whilst retaining respectable damage out-put and ammo economy. *The bolts spawn as physical objects at the muzzle of the Telos Akbolto. **If an enemy is standing right in front of you, so that the muzzle is inside of them, you will sometimes not be able to hit, because the Telos Akbolto is non-hitscan and pretty long, so the bolts spawn behind the hitbox of that enemy. **Also if taking cover behind a thick object (i.e. door case) you will not be able to shoot anything but the wall in front you, if the muzzle is inside of that object. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **However, its moderately high status chance alongside the high fire rate can be useful in inflicting cold proc with Deep Freeze. Media TelosAkboltoCodex.png|Telos Akbolto in Codex. Telos Akbolto 15.5.5 - Mogamu Warframe Telos Akbolto 3 Forma update 15.5.7 See also *Akbolto, the original akimbo counterpart of Telos Akbolto. *Bolto, the single counterpart of the Akbolto. *Boltor, the rifle counterpart of the Akbolto. *Arbiters of Hexis, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons Category:副武器